Vampires in India - part 2
by Monica636
Summary: "I acted a bit melodramatic considering the situation but what choice do I have? I can't risk anyone's life there. Now everything depend on me and Afcourse on the tribe's decision. I really hope they say yes..." Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampires in India - part 2**_

 _ **prolong**_

 _"I acted a bit melodramatic considering the situation but what choice do I have? I can't risk anyone's life there."_

Forks is an easy word to spell and rather a beautiful place to live if one loves the rain. As for me considering the situation is more of a work place. A kind of stage where I have to act normal.

It is a beautiful place. but is a lot different from the views of my dad. Afcourse it will be as dad has come here around, well...can't even guess the time...

 **Back in india**

 **Spov**

we were at the base. I think she must have reached by now. I was worried. I told her we can handle it here. but no she has to be the hero and to risk her life in order to safe ours. why is she like that?

"that bloody blood sucker" I said under my breath.

"hey steph" I heard my sister's voice. I looked up and saw her standing near the door, just arrived after patrolling. "hey" I greeted her. "did you find any trail?" chief asked. "no" she said. "ok I think they must have gone as it is two weeks passed being monica out of the town. but that doesn't mean we will go easy. we have to be very careful. " he continued.

"actually now we are three" sim said. "what?" I asked. "karan phased last night" she informed. "what? and you are telling now." I said scolding her. "sorry" she said.

"ok so I go and see karan and you two go for patrolling." chief said.

we were out then towards the woods. I wonder what she would be doing...

 **A/N: hey guys here's the update. As this is the second part of the story "vampires in india" so for understanding things better you can reffer to my story "vampires in india"**

 **I hope you like it. As the fun has just begin stay tuned.**

 **please review as your thoughts matters a lot.**

 **next chapter I will explain everything and by the way the lead name is "Monica"**

 **Again for any questions, requests, and suggestions PM me or Review!**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's the new chapter hope you like it!**

 **Please review as it matters a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 1**_

Its a week passed since I have came to forks. Now, I can finally begin my work. Finding the tribe. In order to keep my existence a secret, I had to live like a normal teenager.

As for my excuse, 'due to my mom and dad's death I have came here to live in forks with my uncle.' quite a crappy one I know but don't have time for these issues as I have to deal with greater consequences.

"who is your uncle mybe we know him?" Mike Newton asked. That really irritated me. Now, what will I say. 'No actually I have came here to find the tribe of werewolves in order to get help to kill vampires army which will soon be arriving.' Doesn't seem a very good explanation to me.

"Well actually you don't know him as he is been transferred here from India due to some work." I said praying that it make sence and that brat doesn't ask anymore questions. Thankfully he seems to buy it and turned towards Jessica chatting around.

I took a breath of relief. That was close.

I got a new bunch of friends here which included Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Eric, Angela and Bella, she always seems wierd to me as she is always lost in thoughts not talking much. I thought, she is one of the shy type girls who doesn't talk much but are very observant. I have to keep that in mind.

Just act normal my inner voice said.

I got only nights to do my work for which I have came here. I would go towards the woods in order to not to be seen by any human.

That night I was in the woods standing on one of the branches of the tree in order to observe the area more clearly.

Suddenly, from the cornor of my eyes I saw something swift pass the trees. I quickly got down with normal pace. and observed each and everything more clearly. If he was a vampire he will try to trick me and hunt me for them I am just a human but I am more than that 'I'm a warrior' I acted as though I was scared.

"who's there?" I asked. I again felt something went pass from the trees towards the other side. I quickly turned but nothing was there. I heard a melodic voice one of bell rhymes coming from behind. As I turned I saw a man with inhumanly beautiful features, those red blood creepy eyes, dark brown skin glowing in dark standing in front of me. He was just a few feets away.

I read his mind, he was thinking to kill me and thought of me as a normal human being but he first wanted to play with his pray.

I got my strategy up. "hello there!" he said with his musical voice which seemed so inhuman and hurt my ears. "have you lost in woods?" he asked faking a concern. I nodded with a worried expression on my face. He smirked. I very well knew that now he won't resist anymore. He started coming towards me with normal human speed.

I quickly took the advantage of that and looked direct into his eyes. shocked! he stopped abruptly. I smirked taking out my sword. I quickly went pass through and chopped his head off. All at the same moment. I really hate these creatures. I quickly got my lighter out and let the fire to burn his body. This was my third encounter with vampire in forks. This town really have issues.

 **Tribe werewolves**

 _Jpov_

My mind was preoccupied by the thought of being bella with that blood sucker. I hate him so much. But bella doesn't seem to be aware of the fact that she is risking her own life while being with him every min. She thinks she love him but no she loves me. only the thing is she is not aware of it. but I will make her realize-

'just cut off jake' leah thought. 'can't you see we have a serious problem here' she thought. I was there patrolling in the woods. We got the trail but was soon lost as we reach to the designated area we found the body was already been lit up but who would have done it? Maybe Sam? why this has to be like that if he wanted to kill the leech by himself why he send us on patrol ugh! I would have spend this time with bella.

'Jake stop making a fool of yourself' Leah thought. 'always bella bella bella for god sake she is not your imprint' leah thought or rather shouted. 'I don't care about the imprint thing ok? I love bella and nothing can change that not even an imprint' I shouted in my thought.

It really seemed stupid to me how can someone fall in love in an instance so deep that he is ready to do anything, be anything for her sake? I will never do such thing in my life that's for sure. Imprint or not bella is my love and no one can change that!

 **A/N: so what do you think let me know!**

 **Review please as your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **Thanks for reading this lovely readers hope you enjoyed!**

 **Keep smiling :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the next chapter guys hope you like it!**

 **review please as your views matters a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 **/**

 _ **chapter - 2**_

The next morning when I was in the school, playing my role as a teenager, came across with some wierd people in the cafeteria. I was sitting with my bunch of friends. When some people came into view, coming towards the cafeteria. They seemed really weird. Almost white as snow. Inhumanly beautiful features.

I have never seen them around. As they came in a swift wind pass through me and in that instant I knew they were 'you-know-what'.

But how was this possible? they were walking out in day time! that confused me a bit. "who are those people?" I asked Jessica who was sitting next to me. "that's the cullen clan" she told me. "the blonde girl is Rosalie and the guy next to her is Emmett. The one pixi cut is Alice she's like real weird. The guy next to her is Jasper. And the one with next to the window is Edward Cullen." she said. "And guess what? Bella is dating Edward Cullen" She said in a melodramatic tone. It seems like she hate them.

Bella dating Edward Cullen a vampire!

Well, I have heard of Vampires, who usually target young beautiful women but never really met them. I guess now is the time to meet the Cullen Clan.

As what Jessica told me I got lot of information about the Cullens. They seems to be playing teenager roles. As being foster children of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife.

In order to save bella from those vampires I have to stalk her. I don't know what their plans are cause I have never seen such civilized vampires. As I got out of the cafeteria, I saw bella following Edward Cullen towards the woods.

'follow her' my inner voice said. I did the same. I kept pace so that he couldn't see me following her. They ended deep in the woods in one of the small clearing. I knew this was his strategy. I quickly took out my sword from my bag which I always keep with me. As he was coming near her I quickly went through and pushing

her aside, I put my sword on his neck. They both were shocked.

'What the hell is happening?' they must be thinking at least Bella would.

"Bella run!" I shouted. She just stared at me. "what are you doing?!" she shouted while getting up. "Bella you don't understand you don't know he is a vampire!" I said.

Both of them were stunned. 'how does she know that?' Edward thought. "I know that because I'm a warrior. you filthy blood sucker, and you are going to die today for sure." I said angry and filled with disgust. I really hate them. "what?how did you?" he asked confused and stunned. I stared at him annoyed as I was because that little bella was not understanding and was still standing there like an idiot.

"you can read minds" he said finally "only of vampires" I said. "enough of information now you'll not harm bella or any other human time for you to die blood sucker" saying this I swung my sword but was stopped as bella was standing there infront of Edward shielding him. what the hell? what's wrong with this girl? It made me feel like I was the villan who was trying to make those two lovers apart. "no!" she shouted in horror. "you didn't get it do you?" I said irritated. "I know!" she said. "what?" I asked confused. "I know he is a vampire but he will not harm me cause he loves me and I love him too." she said. I narrowed my eyes thinking about a vampire loving a human was that possible?

"its true" Edward said. "we are not like any other vampire out there we are you see vegetarians we don't drink human blood." he continued. hmm... I have heard about that vampires can also survive on animal blood but still they are dangerous. Giving a thought I stepped back and they both took a breath of relief. "so you are a warrior" he said "yes" I said. "what does that means?" he asked. "its none of your business" I snapped. "bella are you sure?" I asked. "yes" she said nodding. "ok so I leave you here but I didn't want you to die like this but if that's what you want.." saying this I turned towards the school. Walking few steps I realized if she know about vampires was that possible she knew about werewolves too?

I turned towards them they were still looking at my direction. "do you- do you know about werewolves?" I asked. "yeah. why?" she asked. "can you take me to them?" I asked. she looked towards Edward "no" he whispered while shooking his head. "yes" she answered my question. "bella no!" Edward said "Edward you have to trust me on this" she said pleading "jake will never hurt me" saying this she went past me and headed towards school building. Edward was standing still, lost in thoughts. I stared at him for a moment and then followed bella.

/

 **A/N: hope you like it please review cause it matters a lot!**

 **thankyou for reading!**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

 **do let me know your views**

 _ **chapter - 3**_

 _ **Werewolves**_

We were soon sitting in her truck headed towards east. "where are we going?" I asked "La push" she replied. La push, so this was the place where tribal people lived.

We soon arrived to a small house, it was old build but had its own beauty. Bella went inside, I followed her.

"Jake?" She shouted. A tall, muscular boy, with a tanned brown skin appeared. "hey bells" he greeted her all so excited and a wide grin spread across his face. He almost looked like a kid infront of whom was kept his favorite chocolate ice- cream. After there little bonding time he noticed me. "who's this?" his face became serious, "oh! this is Monica my friend and Monica this is my best friend jake" bella introduced. "hey! nice to meet you" he said smiling but never meeting my gaze. "same here" I said smiling.

"Jake where's Billy?" Bella asked "oh! he's gone to sue's" he replied. "ok, Jake actually we need to talk to you about... something." she said a bit tensed. "okay" he said all so serious and a bit tensed look on his face. "Monica" she gestured me to continue. "Are you sure?" I asked Bella rather continuing. "yes I am he's one of them" she said. "ok, so Jake-" I said but was cut off in between by Jake "Jacob" he said "okay so Jacob Actually I needed help of werewolves in order to fight back vampires" I said now that sounded totally insane right? I waited for his reaction. He was obviously stunned for a moment but then recovered himself. "wait you know about us" he asked rather stated "yes" I replied.

"how?" he asked looking towards Bella "no its not what you are thinking actually I'm from India and I'm a warrior too." I said. He looked towards me " you mean you are a shape shifter too?" he asked never meeting my gaze " no I'm not a shape shifter but I belong to solar dynasty long back my father Ikshuvaku Vajaya came here and met your tribe alpha taha aki they are friends and my father told to talk to him about this situation at our land and that he will surely help. Can you please take me to your alpha he will surely recognize" I said. I don't know weather he believed me or not but his face no longer held the tense lines.

So I think he buy it. He went out side and after a moment came back he looked towards Bella , "ok, we have to go to Sam" he announced. Bella nodded. I was confused but followed Bella. We were then off to which Jacob called 'Sam's house' We then reached at a small house, which was rather beautiful and has its own charm We went inside It was full of people or rather boys I should say "hey Jake" one of the boys greeted Jake "you know we were just betting on-" he stopped abruptly when I came into view

Staring at me he asked Jake "who's this"

"This is Monica Bella's friend" Jacob said "where is Sam" he asked the boy, who was still staring at me "he's- gone out for work" the boy told "oh stop it she knows everything" Bella said irritated They all looked at me at once must be thinking 'how the hell I know'

"Another vampire stricken chick" one of the boys said "shut up Embry! you're insulting her" Bella said "oh really Bella like I care about you and your stupid friend" Embry said irritated Now this was going to another level I had to do something Embry started shaking my instinct told me that it was no good Suddenly from nowhere a man came, standing in front of Bella "Embry go out now!" he ordered Embry growled and went out "sorry about that" The man said looking towards me

Soon enough I was introduced to a new pack Paul, Quil,Leah, Sam, Seth, Embry, Jack, Brady, Collin and Jake were all pack members and werewolves Bella introduce me to all

"So how do you know about us, I mean what happened" Sam asked when we were settled in our own space "did Bella-" Sam said but I cut him off "no she didn't and never will tell your secret to anyone" I said assuring Sam nodded "So did some vampire attacked you" he asked. "yes" with that I begin telling my story to all...

 **To be continued...**

 **thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter - 4**_

It was silence when I finished, everyone was tensed. "ok, so you mean to say that you are a warrior from India who want help in order to kill vampires who are after you" Sam asked "yes, I can't fight them all alone so in order to kill them my dad sent me here" I explained. "so, will you help me?" I asked "first we have to ask to the elders" he stated.

Suddenly there was a huge bang on the door which made us all startled. It was Embry standing there "what happened?" Sam asked "Emily" he said. Sam was shocked "what happened to Emily?" Jake asked "Sam I tried I tried my level best but he just.." Embry stutered shaking terribly "Embry where?" Jake growled "near the woods" Embry said. Sam quickly went outside running. We all followed him. In a blink they changed into wolves.

When they were in their wolf form I was able to hear what they were thinking. I got the clue where this place was and started running faster. 'we have to keep in pace' Leah thought 'ok guys we will divide in three groups I will be with Sam and search the inner area, Leah and Paul you go towards east, Quil and Seth will go towards west, and Brady and Collin will go towards south ok?'' Jake thought 'ok' Everybody replied.

I went towards the inner area with Jake and Sam. But I stopped abruptly when I heard someone else's thought 'now they can't get us, I think its safe enough, this girl is really precious to them. Almost half the plan is done.' he sounded very dangerous. This couldn't be any of the pack members. He sounded way too different and from that I knew he was a vampire. I went towards north following the sound. Soon I caught up the trail.

Running a while I saw a hut in the woods. I was sure Emily must be there, though I didn't know the girl but my instincts were strong. So, I quickly went in smashing the door in the process it worked he was shocked for a moment. He was tying up the girl with a rope. I didn't have much time to waste, I looked into his eyes, those dark red blood eyes and he felt limp. I quickly went towards the girl knowing he will be up soon.

"Are you Emily?" I asked she nodded terified. I took her towards La-push. She was a bit scared, I told Embry everything, he was out for a moment then came in. "what happened?" I asked "They are in the woods they got a trail of a leech." he replied "Sam is coming" he said to Emily who was still in shock.

When Sam came in, we both got out towards the woods. Embry phased and ran towards east. I followed him. We ended up in a clearing. We saw Jake was trapped between two vampires one male and one female. Embry went past through and jumped over female vampire but was pushed aside.

When I came into view female vampire turned towards me taking a deep breath she was thinking I was a normal human. I quickly took the advantage and saw direct into her eyes, she was down on her knees and I chopped off her head. Seeing her mate die like that infront of his eyes, the male vampire ran towards me with horrific expression full of anger build in. He was taken by Embry. I looked into his eyes and when he broke down to his kees Jake chopped off his head. We put their bodies to fire and set off towards La-Push.

 **A/N: So, this was all bloody chapter hope you like the fight thanks to all who reviewed Rose71, SB, Luna, thank you all so much.**


	6. Author's note

Author's Note:

I am sorry if you thought it was an update. But before I update the next chapter I want to know your views. Whom you want Monica to be pair with?

Please reply fast because I want to update the next chapter today itself. And I hope you are enjoying reading Vampires in India. Do answer my question in comments!

Thankyou all

Love you lovely readers.


End file.
